Lori Beth's New Steady
by PureCreation97
Summary: This is a story about Lori Beth, Ralph, and how they came to love each other. Semi Fluff just for fun.


**My favorite character in Happy Days is Ralph Malph and Lori Beth, so it decided to make a story around them. This story takes place after "They're closing Inspiration Point." Here it is...**

**Disclaimer:I do not in any way own or have any affiliation with Happy Days. **

**Lori Beth's new steady**

Lori Beth's POV

"What do I do, Jennifer?" I asked, as I flopped down on my bed.

"Just, tell him how you feel and if he feels the same way then just tell Richie. I'm sure he'll under stand."

" I'm not crazy, am I?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Why did I have to feel something when I kissed him? Why did I kiss him in the first place? I'm sure they would have saved Inspiration Point with out me kissing him in the dramatization.

"I really do love Richie it's just that stupid kiss confused me."

"Then, go to Richie's house kiss him then compare it to Ralph's kiss. Then you'll see it was just some stupid kiss that meant nothing."

"Do you think that will work?" It could work.

"Of course."

"Then let's go."

We rush down the steps of my house and make a mad dash toward my car. Clocking in about 5 minutes is a record considering we live 10 minutes way from each other. I park and turn off the car, but, I can't seam to find then energy to get out of the car.

"Lori Beth are you okay?"

"What if I kiss him and I don't feel anything, what if I think of Ralph, what if Ralph is there?" All these thoughts flood my head and make me dizzy.

"If you don't feel anything then follow your heart, if you think of Ralph then follow your heart, and if he's there just go into a different room. You'll be fine, no matter what happens he'll under stand." I take a deep breath, letting the warm summer breeze wash over me.

"Did I ever tell you your the best friend ever?"

"I figured it out. I'll be waiting here now go."

I get out of the car and shut the door, I follow the path leading up to the Cunningham's front door like I have a million times before, but this walk takes a life time. I feel aged and worn out by the time I knock on the door. The door swings open and it's Joanie.

"Hi Lori Beth."

"Hi Joanie, is Richie here?"

"Yeah he's in his room." She moves out of the way of the door so I can step in. I walk through the living room and up the stairs to the first down on the left. I take another deep breath and knock on the door.

"Mom, I said I don't need my underwear ironed." I laugh, and turn the handle on the door.

"I'm not here to iron your underwear." I said as I walk in.

"Oh, Lori Beth. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kiss you." I say as I walk over to his bed.

"I'm all yours sweet knees." The sound of him calling me sweet knees makes my stomach churn. If I don't feel anything I'm going to hurt him and that's the last thing I want.

He make room on his bed and I sit down. Richie leans in and kisses me, I kiss back with all the passion I have. I search, search of something, anything, and nothing. I break the kiss, for air and lack of passion.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." Maybe I just need to relax stop search just go with it. I lean in again and just kiss him, deliberately not thinking of anything, just letting my brain think of what it pleases.

He is a good kisser and has soft lips, but he's trying to hard. No you can not stick you tongue down my throat. Ralph had really soft lips, and was any amazing kisser, he didn't force his tongue down my throat either he asked and I allowed it. It was amazing too. What am I thinking!

Startled I jump back. I can't believe I actually thought of Ralph. Grabbing my purse I shot out of his room and flew down the steps and let myself out leaving Richie in the dust and in the dark. Jennifer is still waiting for me in the car.

"So... What happened?"

"I felt nothing and then I thought of him. My worst nightmare came true." I start crying. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt him or anyone else.

"Do you think you could drive me home?"

"Yeah."

***3 Days Later***

I've been crying and sleeping and sleeping and crying for three days. I can't hurt Richie but, I realized I don't love him. There's a knock on my door.

"I'm not hungry mom." I yell through the door.

"I'm not here to give you lunch." I here Richie's familiar voice say. I try to hold back the tear that threaten to fall. He turn on the light and walks calmly over to my bed.

"Tell me it's not true Lori Beth" The sadness in his voice over whelms me. I know exactly what he's talking about, and no matter how hard I try I can't.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad at you? No, of course not. But, Ralph, now Ralph I could kill."

"Oh, Rich don't be mad at him it's not his fault." I sarcastically laughs and looks away with his arms crossed.

"Richie, you have to know I never wanted to hurt you, and I never even thought of him that way until that kiss. I swear." I desperately make a plead for him to understand.

"I know your telling the truth but, it doesn't help." I get out of bed and give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper to him. He finally hugs back.

"I know, I'm sorry too." We both pull away and smile at each other.

"I don't know if this helps but, he probably doesn't like me back." He looks at me and shakes his head.

"I'd like to believe that but, I know he does."

"He does! I meant... I does?"

"Of course he does. Now, go and get him before I change my mind." I run to him and pull him into another hug.

"You'll always be my first love."

"And you'll always be mine."

"Now go. I need to change."

After he leaves and closes the door I put on my favorite navy shirt that fits just the right way and my favorite pencil skirt that I know Ralph likes because he complemented me on it. Funny thing is, it became my favorite skirt that day. I brush out my short hair, and brush my teeth and I'm off to Mr. Ralph Malph's house. I knock lightly on the door wait a minute and then knock again. The door opens and Mrs. Malph is at the door.

"Hi Lori Beth this is unexpected. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Um, is Ralph home?"

"Yes, yes come in and I'll get him."

I walk into the fairly unfamiliar house and take a look around. There's a lot of pictures on the walls and a particularly cozy looking couch.

"Ralph, Lori Beth is here to see you." She calls from the bottom of the steps placed on the opposite side of the room. I hear hurried footstep above me the coming down the steps until I see him.

"Mom can you give us a minute?" Shed just nods and goes up stairs.

"Hi." I say as I give an awkward wave.

"Hi." He said back nervously. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked, pointing to the cozy looking couch.

"Sure." We both move to the couch and sit.

"I came to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" I breathe deeply and speak.

"." Everything came out in one big word so confusing I confused myself.

"I messed that up didn't I." I let my head drop and and cover my face. He scoots closer so that our hips are touching and puts his arms around me and holds me. His arms feel so strong and gentle, like they were made for me to be in them. He can feel him getting closer till his lips are in my ear, which sends chills down my back.

"I love you too." I smile and lift my head to look at his blue eyes. I quickly give myself a mental note to thank Jennifer before I kill her for telling Richie, before he leans even closer and kisses me tenderly.

**Hope you liked it. Pretty please review!**


End file.
